Next Contestant
by badboywest
Summary: after the FoD's second test naruto snaps and sees who he realy cares for. harme. demonic naruto. smart naruto. strong naruto. NO YAOI AT ALL just thurt i would put that in so no one asks for yaoi MA to R and lemons gore ecr read at ones own risk
1. kiba's punishment

ok this fan fic is based on the nickleback song next contestent NxH naruto hinata fan fic, kyuu sensie fic yes she is a she dont qustion just read it kinda works for it. based in perlims for the chunin exams. naruto's seal did not just get sealed over by orchimaru it craked beyond repair. and kyuu keeps sending her thourts teaching him and truning him nuts like garra at times. (think aganst haku when she yes she is a girl in this fic but yer when she put saskue in the near death state and tricking naruto into thinking she killed him)

"yahoo" kiba yelled as he leaned over the rail and looked at the screen

'naruto uzumaki vs kiba inzuka'

"how lucky are we we are paired up with the dobe" kiba shouted akumaru just barked a warrning leting kiba know he senses a strong evil chakra seaping thru narutos body but kiba did not heed the warining

naruto looked at the board with distane. his mind was on other matters. kyuu would not shut up about how fucked his teammates where. how he has a revenge filled emo as a best fraind and chase's a abusive fangirl to his best friand realy made him think about what his fealings where to the girl and think on one that did not show intrest into saskue and was kind to him for as long as he could rember and only one gril he knew did fit that critera that girl was hinata. and here he was looking at her team mate that seems to see her as only a object for his sexual desires and would bet on his life if given the chaces he would act apone them then throw her away like a used franger (comdom ) old aussie saing is "to be discareded as a used franger") but notif he can help it. right then and thire naruto vowed to be hinatas gradian demon from the shadows (angel dont work here so meh as u will find out latter in the story)

naruto's face started to turn into a scoure as he griped the railing so hard it was crushing and bending in his hands and around them. makeing alot of nosie atracting alot of attation and cuseing all those near to back off slowly and the jonin to look at him in qustion but thire where only three that gave real qustion to his actions one was hinata that was wondering why naruto was acting like that and the hokage was thinking the same along with kakashi. kurianie that was bosting about kiba's abillatys and how he will win becuse of the old info was starting to get scared for her student.

as both where called down to the arena kiba jumped over the railing while naruto released one hand and started walking down the staers ripping of a good portion of the railing and concreat with him. when naruto got to the floor he lifted up the rail with concreat stuck to it and thru it right thru the middle of kiba and genko (that sickly guy) and spearing it right inbetween the eyes of staue taking the thirds hat with it. leaveing shocked faces's as he draged,liffeted and thru with insane speeds that it was hard to see even with the sharigan a 20kg mass of twised steel in a shap of a pole with 400kg of concreat on the end of it and he all did it with one hand and a flick of the wrist.

"what the fuck was that for dobe" kiba yelled naruto just luaghed at kiba befor looking at him and replying back. " I did not like the statue and thurt it would look better with a pole in it and all crubbly around it. all so i dont like perverts reading reading in public" kiba had a confused look as every one else but the thired who looked stunded he was cught out by naruto and looked at his hand for the book hidden by genjutsu and was shocked to find it gon and in the hands of naruto with a lighter under it. two crys of "nooooooooooooooooooooo ich ich my preshuse"(like golme from L.O.T.R's) was heard from kakashi and strangely the third. but back to the story

as the examenier looked at the two fighters he noticed naruto started bonceing on the balls of his feat and slowly altanteing from left to right and back again

"what are u doing that for dobe. u scared" kiba ask. naruto just shakes his head as his eyes slowly bleed red and his boncing starts to form craters under his feet befor ansering "i have seen the looks u give your teammate hinata and frankly i am going to beat the pervert out of u" with that said naruto shot off like a bullet from a rail gun (very fucken fast thinking 20km a second so about fucks me but lets just say over 5,000,00 kph) befor the the words "begin" wher even mutterd from the examiners mouth. naruto apeared infront of kiba in a streak of red gold and blue spining in a revers round house (over spin to use ur heel on the leg u spin on) sending kiba spinin in a 1300'spin about 7 times very fast as he hit the wall with a sickening crunch.

--

'he cares he realy cares' where the thurts of hinata hyuga as she wacthed the battle between her crush and team mate and inturn torn betwen who to cheer for.but made up her mind at what she herd kiba saying as well as changeing plenty of other minds of the women in the arena

--

"whats it to you dobe. hinata will be mine and will bear my pups and.." but kiba was interupeted by naruto as he just yelled "SHUT YOUR MOUTH...what do you know about women. if u treat them they way u do you will be a lonely man all your life. you treat all women as sex objects and i know all about who you try to peep on women at the hotsprings. your team, your sensei, ayame nii san hell i would not put it past you to peep on your sister and you know what the buck stops here. hinata is kind and sweet soul and le me tell you something. do you know what it is like to have every one in a village

hate your intire excitence. to chase u down on your birthday forming large mobs"

--

at this point alot of people had sad looks but only 3 stood out. kakashi's giult. hinata's crying and garra's understanding even tho he did not outwordly show it but it was thire

--

"mobs that try and almost seceade in killing you for something you did not do. no you fucking dont here is another thing out of all the people to ever show me kindness i can only count 5 4 where allways kind and the fith i erned thru determanion and dedacation. here let me tell u. first is hokage jiji. second ayame nii san. third old man teuchi. forth hinata and the fifth iruka those five alone where the only ones ever kind to me for as long as i rember and you know what. this mask i use to hide behind fulse happynes

stops nowno longer will i play the village idoit if a demon they see me ass then a demon i will be if not fore me but for the pepole that showed me kindness i will be thire gardian demon and you have wronged two in my care and u will be punshed"

with that naruto charged and started to run around kiba so fast he started preduseing afterimages. "to fast for u dobe" naruto tuanted "how bout this" after naruto said this he sped up only to stop behind kiba and the shock wave nocked the dog boy off his feet right in to the hands of a clone? ' when did he make the dam clone' kiba thughrt while was was locked in a full nelson by the clone but just the akumaru ran up to the clone and bit right where every man fears. right on the testys cusing kiba to fall to the floor and look with eyes full of hatred at naruto.

--

while this was happening kakashi was geting asked alot of qustions by sakura asking if what naruto said truly was true in which kakashi just nods feeling very ashamed of himself for trying to kill naruto in the past and yet he was shur naruto rembers him doing it yet he never acted out on revenge and that sadded him more befor mumbling "what have we done" which gai repled "not we bu you and the village thire are those that tried to talk sense to you. me the hokage anko even jaryia of the sannin but tou and kurnia and the rest of the population of kohona did not think and only acted out of hatred for the child and thire for creating a self filfiled prophsy. even corupting the minds of the young aganst him so you will just have to bare your gilute and hope he forgives you let alone spareing you" with this new infomation hinata looked at all the sensie's and could not belive they would all hate and try and kill a small child for what ever reson and was still confused why they all said he was a demon

--

"aww why the stare dog boy u in love with me or something. come. come fight a demon. COME FIGHT THE STUDENT OF THE KYUUBI" naruto yelled shocking all in the audince as he started advenceing towards kiba grabing him by the neck and pulling his face close to his giveing him a full veiw of his blazing red eyes befor relising such killing intent that kinba lost all bladder and boul control

and passing out but not befor speaking in a voice so mencing and quite that it was hard to hear to all but kiba. "i will spare you today and i will even forgive you for now something not even you humans do but if you harm any one i care about or start peeping and perving again i sware to you they wont find abody let alone any dna anywhere to identafie or find u. i will take you to hell and back just to throw u back in hell so rember it" with that said kiba passed out due to fright and changed for the better that day. as the medics came naruto gently passed kiba to them befor walking up towards the stands ready to wacth the next macth. as he looked towards the screen and saw two names come up.

'neji hyuga vs hinata hyuga'

as naruto looked at hinata he saw she was scared for some reson so in a cheery voice he walked over and spoke to hinata

"hinata dont be scared give it your all and that is the most any one can ask of you" with that hinata seemed to gain abit of confadence but neji that heard narutos pep-talk just glared and said "once failure allways a failure you can not defie fate" naruto just glared a neji before giveing hinata a good luck kiss on her cheek to give her bit more of a confadence boost and to show he belives in her.

--

-

--

hey beare with me guys dont have spellcheack or a proof/beta reader for this story but i would like to clear a few things up

yes naruto will become a half demon )just fits the story wink wink)

yes narutos is smart (hidden his intel for a long time behind a mask can make it feel real and whats behind the mask is a mask. confusing no)

yes naruto is strong (well he is bering traind by kyuu and yes kyuu is female so shoot me)

yes this is a harme and some demons/dragons will be added (just wait to find out)

and finly yes some careters are ooc and i have some oc's in as well

sso review or i will make a little recturm monkey crawl out of your ass


	2. hinata hospatlized part 1

naruto was wacthing hinata putting up a good fight aganst her cousin that seemed pregudest aganst her for some reson and still she pushed on even with all tha name calling and insults hinata never fulted thats way he was pissed when neji was declared the winner and he attmeted to kill her for pointing out the truth of his feelings and this leaded to naruto stoping neji bu flashing infront of him slaming him into the ground by his neck

as naruto loked neji in the eyes with flame red eyes burning with bloodlust and desirer to kill and maim he spoke with venom

**"try that again and i will show you hell on earth"** he relesed neji and walked over to hinata and he blood she had thrown up and bent down and gave the knoked out girl a gentel kiss on her forhead befor wispering "you did well be proud and you changed if only in my eyes" naruto could have sworen he saw her smile befor he dipped and draged his hand thru her blood befor pointing his bloody fist and flicking his pointer finger at neji befor saying in a deep demonic voice **"neji huyga i swear on a blood oath that vengence will come four you in the finals and know that by my hand it will come. be it match or street only one will walk out of this."** with that said and naruto hand no more need to stay he picked up hinata to the protests of the med nin that came out and balling on nonsense of 'demon tainting the hyuga' at witch naruto just smiled befor flashing out to the hospital.

in the minds of every jonin and the hokage and sannin in under the ilusion of a sound jonin they all thurt one thing 'flying thunder god' but in realty that was narutos version he had kyuu to help him with 'fazeing lighting demon'

--

as naruto was looking down at the girl in a hopital bed he keept blameing himself saying over and over again that he should of stoped it sooner but the nurse looking after hinata tryed cheering him up

"its ok she should be fine in a month or two she will just have to rest but if you did not stop the last attack she may of never lived so try to look at the brighter things. i will come back when she wakes up as i have rounds i need to do"

naruto just wached the nurse leave as soem one else entered and with him a little girl followed with a air of aragence following her as well he shook his head befor speaking "hinata is passed out at the moment and i take it you are her fathter and sister corect" he just reseived two nods "well i will leave you to it i have a tarining to do to complet my oath latter" with that naruto just flashed out

--

kakakshi was looking around every where to try and find naruto but he just could not be found. he wanted to make up for past events but was forced by the council to train saskue so the least he could do was give him a sensie to fill in and tell him he was macthed up with neji first up. suddnly he heard a loud explosion and knew it would have to be naruto but when he got theire he was greeted to the sight of naruto makeing a over powered rasangan but it looked unstable and incadently was becuse at that moment it imploded befor releaseing all the built up power 100 fold sending naruto in to near by cliff face. kakashi winced as he saw naruto stuck in a impresion in soild granite and went to go help him but naruto pulled him self out befor kakashi could reach him.

as naruto was pulling himself up from the ground he noticed kakashi

"what do you whant hatake" kakashi was hurt by this but did not blame the child. how could he when he was the one of the ones that made him this way. "thats no way to treat your sensei" kakashi retorted but was even did not expect naruto to say what he did next

"hatake you are no sensei of mine. tell me three jutsus you have tught me" kakashi did not no he could not anser that as he did not teach him anything "hmmm no ansare well you are not my sensei nore my fraind as i rember my younger years as you as a anbu and shinobi on the streets and every memory i have of you is bad in some way from attmted assassnaions to name calling" kakashi winced at this and naruto smiled "what you thurght i would not remeber that i would not know it was you. that i would forgive you.** well you are dead wrong. i dont need you so get the fuck out of my sight**" naruto spoke with the last bit going a tad demonic from anger and frustaion.

kakashi could not reply he could say nothing he was stuck inbetween a rock and a hard place the only thing he could do is apolagize and hope naruto would forgive him one day "you are fighting neji huyga frist round and if it is any contalion... i sorry" with that kakashi left leaveing naruto with his thurghts.

'fighting that basted first up o he will pay yes he will pay' naruto mused befor going back to working on his rasagan looking jutsu.

_**'kit that trubbles you' **__'that dam kakashi thats what. and neji'__** 'so you are basicly saying nothing that is helping me here please be more persific naruto **__**kun**__**' **__'dam woman knows how to push the right buttons all right i will tell you. or better yet have a look thru my memorys of the prelims and my past when i was younger' __**'ok will do naruto kun' **__'what happend to kit kyuubi chan' '__**what happend to sensei' **__'point taken now to scare the shit out of neji'_

_--_

neji was in trainging grounds 36 when he noticed a guitar being played with cymblic smashing befour noticing 4 narutos walike towards him 1 with drums 1 with eletric base

other with a eletric guitar and the last with a mick

_1, 2, 3 - Go!_

Broken,  
Yeah, you've been living on the edge of a broken dream.  
Nothing,  
Yeah, that's the only thing you'll ever take away from me.

I'm never gonna stop,  
I'm never gonna drop,  
Ain't no different than it was before.

So take some good advice,  
You better stop and think twice,  
Before you take your first step,  
Out that door.

If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).  
If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down.

You had your chance to walk away.  
Live to see another day.

If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).  
You're gonna get knocked down...

Aaaaah...

Suffering,  
Yeah, that's the only thing here that's left for you.  
Nothing,  
Yeah, that's the only thing you're ever gonna fucking do.

I'm never gonna stop,  
I'm never gonna drop,  
Ain't no different than it was before.

So take some good advice,  
You better stop and think twice,  
Before you take your first step,  
Out that door.

So if you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).  
If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down.

You had your chance to walk away.  
Live to see another day.

If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).  
You're gonna get knocked down...

You're gonna get knocked down...

And now you've crossed that line...  
You must be out your mind.

Go.

If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).  
If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down.

You had your chance to walk away.  
Live to see another day.

If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).  
You're gonna get knocked down...

You're gonna get knocked down (step up).

You're gonna get knocked down...

You're gonna get knocked down (step up).

You're gonna get knocked... down!  


after the naruto's finshed thire song all disperesed but the one holding its mic witch seemed to crumble into dust and disepaer into the wind

neji looked at naruto stunded befor he vansished and saw him apper holding him with a knife to his gut and his head next to his ear. "punshment is comeing 15 more days. o and i will play that song at your funral" withg that naruto vanshed agan but not befour cuting a X over nejis heart makeing him a marked man.

--

'_that was fun so kyuu did you see what you whanted' __**'yes i did and hounstly i am appuled o and you might whant to vist that girl umm hinata was it'**__ 'will do'_

with that naruto walked to the hopital while remaniceing on how he met the kyuu and how he found her to be a good fraind and teacher.

_(FlashBack 4 years)_

A 8 year old naruto was running as always from a angry mob that allways seemed to chase him on his birthday.he crys of "kill the demon" and "dont let him escape" where heard thru out the dark back streets of kohona. villages and shinobi with all sourts of wepons chased after the little boy.

'why douse this allways happen to me. what did i ever do to them' were the thourghts running thur the young blonds head. but in his museings he made a wrong turn and ended up in a deadend he saw

--

cliff hanger muhahhaha i am evil. o yer and thanks to that guy that desided to flame me for my first chapter. o how i hate narrow minded ppl that think they no everything that is happening hell i could kill off all the third and make him sad but i wont but um yer nice to see alot of intrest and sorry for the late update i have been very busy and trying to update storys and write new ones is geting harder o and thinking of putting a dmc3/4 crossover in this latter own but not shur yet well latter


End file.
